An Arrow in the Dark
by Evil Asch
Summary: Takes place after the rise of the Inquisition and Inquisitor Lavellan's successful defeat of the Elder One. A lone Dalish agitator meets an Inquisition agent.
1. Bar Fight

"She had eyes like firelight." The drunken Dalish babbled over his mug.

Sylandra didn't have time for a drunken elf's bullshit. She was overworked per usual and just to make things fun a small band of thugs for hire was intent on drinking themselves into a stupor in the midst of the festival crowd. They were driving off her regulars which would mean no tip and a lot of clean up.

"Beautiful...fierce...st-stupid...keeper." He continued muttering.

"Look, pay up and get out or shut it, right? I don't have time for you and you're bothering the others." She sighed. She felt for elves, they didn't deserve to be mistreated but if he didn't shut up and get out the thugs would hurt him.

"She was to be mine, my wife, mother to my children, instead….she ran off to that Shem inquisition." He sighed and spat on the floor in disgust.

Sylandra gave up and moved behind the bar, she kept a cudgel there for nights like this.

Three of the four thugs were still sober enough to stand. They got to their feet and began lurching and stumbling toward the lone elf.

Sylandra had dealt with Dalish bands fairly frequently. The local clan swept through the village about twice a year. They rarely spent time in her bar usually if they did they bartered up front for any refreshments. This one had arrived alone and spent good coin. He was on the large side for an elf, a slim and wiry people by and large, armed with a sword at his hip but no shield and only thick hide armor to protect him. He was a hunter not a warrior and he was going to get himself killed.

Silently cursing herself she picked up the cudgel and tried again to get the elf to leave before blood was spilled.

"Please, just go, I don't want trouble and I can't protect -"

The nearest thug stumbled into her and laughed as she lost her footing and fell to the rough wood floor.

In a flash the drunken Dalish was on his feet blade drawn. He grinned at the thug that had knocked Sylandra down and jerked his chin up in an invitation to battle.

Too drunk to realize this elf was not going to be an easy mark the human moved to attack. Sylandra scrabbled out of the way and behind the bar. By the time she had retrieved the cudgel and gotten to her feet the thug was laid out. She couldn't see any blood, as she was making up her mind that the thug was alive, his two compatriots attacked the elf, clearly having failed to learn a lesson from their companion's fate.

The elf nimbly avoided their clumsy blows and in a handful of seconds had rendered them senseless.

Sylandra blinked at the elf. Now that he wasn't bent over her cheapest ale lamenting fate she could see he was quite handsome. Features sharp and long, normal for most elves, but softened with an easy smile and bright sparkling blue eyes. He half bowed to her and tossed a full golden sovereign on the bar.

"I appreciate your intentions mistress but I've been tracking these animals for days. They like to bait and assault innocent elves."

"You...wait you weren't -"

"Drunk or betrothed to inquisitor Lavellan. I do, however, _lie_, a lot and enjoy teaching dangerous shemlen that not all of the People are helpless."

"Who -"

"I am called Assan."

He bent and helped her out from behind the bar. His hands were strong, calloused, but gentle.

"Assan? That's an unusual name."

"It's not my name, it is what I am called." He said gravely.

"Were...were you talking about -"

"I've never met Inquisitor Lavellan, but she's well known and the Inquisition and the role of one of the People within it is a sore spot for hateful shemlen."

"So you just go from village to village picking fights? What about the elves that follow in your path? These morons will just be crueler in repayment."

"Who says they will be around to wound more of my people?" He snapped and his sparkling eyes lost their light.

Before she could react or stop him he drew a long bladed knife and slit the three's throats. She stifled a cry fearing to draw his attention again. She watched as he walked to the fourth member of the group, the handful of regulars still in the tavern too drunk or frightened to intervene.

"Assan wait, he's asleep -" she cried.

"He will seek vengeance for what I have done." Assan said simply then cut his throat as well. She gasped and reached for the cudgel. He looked at her and his flashing blue eyes were dark in the dim light of the bar, dark and angry. The regulars remained silent and still.

"The People are not prey!" He snarled and left the bar.

* * *

Assan moved quickly and silently into the woods. He lurked just within their protection listening and testing the air for signs of pursuit. As usual there wasn't any. He chuckled to himself and retrieved his gear from a hollow living tree. A warm nondescript cloak with a hood, a quiver of arrows a precious ironbark bow, and a satchel of food and medicines.

For weeks he had haunted this area of Ferelden now he was pushing his luck, there were bound to be soldiers heading his way by now, this recent kill was risky but, he believed, justified. He had to move on his work here was done for now.

Grinning to himself in the dark he checked over his gear by feel and set about readying himself for the long overland trip, if he was lucky and fast he would be in a new arldom by dawn.

Assan was well on his way to fresh territory, an hour left of full darkness before predawn would light the sky when he heard someone following him. He froze, felt for his killing blade, then spoke.

"You have a light tread but you're tired, your breathing is loud." He said sharply.

"What makes you think that was an error?" A sweet female voice asked and then Assan was on his back in the underbrush his blade kicked out of reach and a stranger's steel against his throat, before he could react.

"Don't speak." The woman said softly.

Assan remained very still.

He could smell her, a heady mixture of sweat, leather, and crushed elfroot.

"You must go north little arrow. These lands are claimed by the Inquisition."

He thought to speak and she put a hair more weight on the blade.

"You're a liability, your actions put the Inquisitor in a delicate political situation."

For a few long moments the forest was still and cool, only the sounds of their mutual breathing filling the small space between them.

"You can speak." She said, the pressure of the blade did not ease.

"Are you the Lavellan's lickspittle?" He asked hoarsely. Rumors of the Inquisitor's elf-blooded cousin had slipped and oozed from Skyhold over the weeks since Corypheus had attacked Haven.

"I was so hoping you wouldn't be a fool." She shifted her weight and released him. He carefully regained his feet and tried to get a clear look at his attacker. She was about his height which would make her tall for an elf but on the short side of average for a human.

"So, you work for the Lavellan. What's that like?"

"I get better results than cutting throats will get _you_."

"I doubt it." He sneered.

"You do the Dalish no favors when you kill our harassers. Half the people that witness your crimes lose all sympathy for us and turn their political will against us. You're hurting your own people."

"What would a shem know about my people?"

"I'm Elf-blooded by my Dalish mother." She snarled.

He spat on the ground.

"Her clan took me in, raised me as one of their own. My loyalty has always been to the Dalish."

"Not the Inquisition?"

"Lavellan is Dalish first."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care, your beliefs are irrelevant. You will leave this territory immediately or you will die."

He considered his options. He couldn't go back south. He had to go north or die.

"What if I join you?"

"Become an agent of the Inquisition?"

"Certainly. You have seen my skills."

"You are far too notorious and well known."

"Then give me a day to get out of your lands, I cannot go south I will be killed."

"You should learn to plan ahead, shall I kill you now?"

He felt for his hidden blade, realized she must have taken it without him realizing.

"I will escort you out of our lands." She said raising her blade ready to throw it.

He relaxed and after a few seconds so did she, the blade disappeared and she regarded him sternly.

"Your word you will not try to escape my custody or take my life until this time tomorrow?" She asked.

"My word."

"As one of the People."

He ground his teeth then nodded.

"Say it."

"My word as one of the People that I will not attempt to escape your custody or take your life until this time tomorrow."

"Okay. Good. Hungry?"

He cocked his head to the side and studied her silhouette then nodded.

She made a small smokeless fire and cooked several sausages and a filling porridge. He ate gratefully and studied her in the firelight and then the growing sunlight as the warm sun began to fill the woods.

She was beautiful, and although Elf-blooded rarely if ever displayed elven features she moved like the People, she was also remarkably lithe and light, graceful and elegant. Likely thanks to her life among the Dalish.

As if sensing his thoughts she spoke, "Vallaslin would attract too much attention on a human. I'm of more use to the clan if I can pass among them." She held his gaze.

She had soft looking dirty blond hair offset by bright green eyes and smooth skin that was lightly tanned with freckles showing through.

"You're beautiful." He said as he finished his porridge. She stiffened and looked hard at him.

"Just an observation." He said licking his lips.

She put out the fire and busied herself restoring the camp to as close to natural as she could. When she was done there was very little sign of their presence remaining.

"You learned well." He said.

Again she stiffened and studied him. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw she gestured for him to walk ahead of her.

* * *

They made good time, around noon they made another small camp.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"What is yours?" She countered.

He smirked and didn't reply.

"What happened to your mother?" He asked as they were cleaning up.

"Why do you ask?"

"You spoke of your clan raising you, not her."

"She died having me."

His face clouded and he looked away.

"Your father?"

"I never knew him."

"Well then Dah'len, let's get moving." He said rising from a rotten stump where he had been resting.

She smirked and shook her head but gestured him forward anyway. They walked until dusk.

"We could camp." He suggested.

"No, we should not have stopped earlier."

An hour after sunset he sighed and turned to her.

"This is foolish. Let us stop for the night, rest, and continue in the morning."

"Your oath - "

"Can be extended. Unless you'd like to duel to the death?" She asked calmly. He looked into those forest green eyes and suppressed a shiver. She would win, he was certain.

"Move." She said sharply her eyes growing cold, her stance shifting low and settling in a way that left her ready to run or attack.

He swallowed and kept walking.

As the end of their peace approached he found himself thinking of ways to reason with her, to stay in the south, to join her. It was idiocy, she was right. If word leaked that lethal Assan, scourge of Ferelden was a member of the Inquisition all hell would break loose. The Dalish Inquisitor would be accused of conspiring to murder Fereldan citizens and allies would flee the Inquisition like rats from a ship.

"Two miles ahead and you'll be in the Free Marches." She said as they stood at the crest of a hill. A light rain began to fall.

"Your name?" He asked again.

She looked at him with those too green eyes and sighed.

"I'd wish you luck but you only make things worse. Every time you kill a human they learn that their suspicions and fear of the Dalish are justified. Everything your people have earned from the rise of the Hero of Ferelden, to the Inquisitor is washed away when you take a human life Assan."

"You may have a point." He conceded looking away from her across the wooded valley leading to his future. "Then again, it's quite a bit of fun." He grinned.

She waited until he was almost among the trees then raised her fist high and spread her fingers.

Two hidden archers let loose arrows they entered his torso high, between the shoulder blades, within inches of one another.

Assan never cried out, simply dropped to the soft loam of the forest and was still. Slowly she lowered her arm. The rain began to fall harder. The two archers, both elves, drifted up to her. One was bare faced the other sported the curling Vallaslin common to the most local clan. They were silent as she looked down at their work.

"He was a threat to the Inquisition and the People." The tattooed archer said finally.

"He was a living person. One of the People. He deserves to be mourned." She said softly. As the rain settled into a steady deluge she waited for the archers to retrieve his body. They would retrieve their arrows and together the three would honor Assan.

Leliana would disapprove of the time they had wasted. She could have killed Assan at any point in the last 24 hours, easily. Instead she had given him a chance to reform, given him her companionship and time. She had wasted precious time because he was Dalish and he cared. Now he was dead, they were wet, and there was still more work to be done than time or hands to do it.

As the archers brought his body to her she knelt to greet him. His handsome features might have been those of a sleeping man instead of a dead one. Ever thorough she pressed her fingers to his throat feeling for the flutter of life. All was still.

Quickly, efficiently she searched his body. He had been well armed and while lightly armored it had been decent enough. Few things could withstand the powerful bows of her companions. Silently they parceled out his weapons and supplies among themselves. She kept his bow and a packet of papers that were well wrapped in oiled skins. She would examine them in dryer conditions.

"Orders?" The tattooed elf asked once Assan had been laid to rest.

"Return and report to the Nightingale. Our grim work is completed." She said softly.

"Did you know her?" The bald faced elf asked as her Dalish companion picked up their gear. "You're clan Lavellan aren't you?" she continued.

"Yes. I knew her. She saved my life and I hers countless times. We grew to adulthood side by side."

"What's she like?"

"He was right about her eyes." She whispered looking down at Assan's grave. Then she cleared her throat and smiled at the curious elf.

"She's...strong, fair, and...funny. Sarcastic mostly." She said softly.

"A funny inquisitor." The elf mused.

"Good work, you both did well today."

"If my friends in the alienage could see me now, they'd never believe it." The bald faced elf said with shy pride.

"Running with wild elves and Inquisition spies?" She gently chided the young woman. She blushed in reply and followed her friend into the woods.

The rain fell on Assan's grave, the freshly turned soil turning to thin mud.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.


	2. Skyhold

"Revas?" Leliana asked.

The lean woman was staring over the rampart out at the stunning vista of barren icy mountains that encircled Skyhold.

"Yes Lady Nightingale?" She asked. She had a lovely smooth voice. She could have been a bard easily, at least the Fereldan version.

"You seem troubled."

"No Lady Nightingale, the view here is...unsettling."

"That it is. I read your report. You did good work. This Assan was endangering innocent elves."

"As well as the reputation of Inquisitor Lavellan." Revas said with a glint in her eye.

"This is not easy work Revas. Your skills could be used elsewhere if this is too taxing." Leliana said firmly but with an undercurrent of concern.

"Don't worry about me Lady Nightingale. I'll survive. I'm more use to you and the Inquisition in the field than I would be in a unit of archers."

"You could train recruits."

Revas laughed bitterly. "Late comers? No, I think not. Now that Corypheus has been shamed they come in droves, swearing allegiance. Where were they when the red templars and the demons were at our throats?" She spat over the rampart and straightened her shoulders.

"I see." Leliana said thoughtfully.

"I'll do good work for you, I always have."

"I will not lie. You are a unique asset. A fine warrior in your own right you can move freely among the Dalish and most humans alike."

"You don't know much elven do you?" Revas said turning away from the view at last. She was short for a human but very tall for an elf. Dirty blond hair framed her fine features, hazel eyes that were clear green in the right light, a small sharp nose and full mouth. Her eyes flashed as she tossed her head and set her stance, a defiant gesture. Leliana gauged that it was an unconscious gesture and not intended as a threat.

"I know enough." Leliana hedged.

"Revas means freedom. When my mother died and they decided to keep me they named me freedom. They knew. as you've determined, that I would have a unique level of access to the world of humans."

"That angers you?"

She didn't reply but her stance shifted to a more respectful one. "I have always been a tool and I have always known it." She said quietly.

"Rest in Skyhold for three days. Mend your gear and exchange what you need. There is work to do."

Revas snapped to attention and saluted Leliana, right fist to left shoulder, and marched away.

Leliana smiled to see her go. Since stumbling across Revas she had commissioned the researchers and her own people to keep a look out for more Elf-blooded humans or dwarves that might join their ranks. She doubted they would find anyone else like Revas but it was worth looking. She was curious as to the nature and abilities of these hybrid peoples as well.

Revas felt the Inquisition's spymaster's eyes boring into her as she marched away. Marching and saluting...what was she doing? When Corypheus had first threatened Thedas serving the Inquisition had been such a clear and obvious decision. Now, with Corypheus' forces scattered and the Darkspawn Magister finally defeated it was harder to justify going on.

She slowly shifted to an easy walk as she reached the switchback stairs leading down to the heart of Skyhold. Inquisition agents, laborers, servants, civilians, merchants they all swarmed through the great halls and outbuildings of the ancient fortress. All intent and furiously busy. She watched them swirl around her and felt suffocated.

She spotted the inquisitor's stables and made her way to them. The adjoining building was usually empty during the height of the day. She made her way to the second floor and curled up on a bale of hay. Revas had a clear view of the courtyard below.

She missed her clan. They were far away from Skyhold, free and moving south as winter reached the north. She closed her eyes and could smell the gentle pervasive scent of the halla, the acrid reek of whatever the Keeper was brewing to keep the winter chills from developing into deadly coughs…

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a footstep below.

She slipped off the hay bale and drifted into the long shadows cast by the stacks of hay.

"Revas?" Someone called. It was a warm friendly voice, it sound Fereldan. The newcomer started up the stairs, Revas held her breath without meaning to.

The Inquisitor came into view on the stairs. Revas blinked and let out her breath.

"Revas? Ah there you are." Lavellan grinned at her. An easy cheeky expression.

Revas smiled back and emerged from the shadows.

"Hiding from me now?"

"As if. you were always better at finding than I was at hiding."

"Leliana said you had a hard mission?" Lavellan said as she sat on the bale Revas had been reclining on.

"This from you?" Revas laughed. Lavellan joined in the laughter and shook her head.

"Look, I'm the first to admit I should definitely be dead or at least incredibly traumatized. But just because I went through ridiculously frightening and horrible things and have emerged as well as I have does not mean that's normal. Or really okay even." Lavellan mused as an afterthought and frowned.

Revas shoved her lightly in the shoulder. Lavellan broke off her thought and grinned. "Go on then, tell me what happened."

So, against her judgement, Revas did. Lavellan was silent afterwards, then, in one swift almost startling movement, she hugged Revas. Revas felt her cousin's powerful arms engulf her although the Inquisitor was shorter and more petite than the elf-blood. Revas returned the embrace and for a moment allowed herself to remember the long summer days of their shared childhoods.

"I'm sorry that had to be you." Lavellan said as she pulled away. She looked into Revas' green eyes with her own red-orange eyes and smiled gently.

"This will sound terrible but I'm actually rather glad you're so bothered by it."

Revas scowled at her. Lavellan held up two hands in a disarming gesture.

"I don't want you to give your soul up to the Inquisition Revas. Leliana is critical to the success of the Inquisition, we never could have stopped Corypheus without her but she has been doing work like this for decades and she can be hard and ruthless because of it. She finds peace with it...somehow. But, I don't want that for you."

"What if _I_ do?" Revas asked, genuinely curious.

"Your life is your own but...I've had to do some terrible things and...I've had to ask others to make very hard choices. I won't ask you to give up your happiness Revas. One of us has to have a chance at it."

Revas sighed and relaxed.

"Solas will come back." She said gently.

Lavellan shook her head firmly. "It doesn't matter. The point is, if this work is making you unhappy then don't do it. I can find a place for you, make a place for you, elsewhere."

"Thank you cousin but I am satisfied with this position." Revas said then took her cousin's hand and squeezed it firmly.

Lavellan looked troubled but didn't argue.

"Assan...he knew what color your eyes were." Revas said as they sat together on the hay bale.

"I imagine the bards have spread that bit of information all around Thedas by now." Lavellan sighed.

"He wouldn't tell me his name. I can't find his people now."

Lavellan laughed and shook her head, her long hair brushing her shoulders at the gesture. "You're an Inquisition spy. Find out." She encouraged.

Revas smiled a small secret smile, a pleased smile, and slowly nodded.

"Is that what was bothering you?"

"Yes, I think so. I had to kill him, he was a threat to us all but, to take the life of one of the People and not give peace to his kin…"

"They'll probably try to kill you." Lavellan pointed out.

Revas shook her head, "No, I don't think they will. He was traveling alone, with gold." Lavellan nodded agreeing. The Keeper of a clan held any cash riches clan members had amassed. Most individual members bartered among one another or the humans they traded with. Coin was for emergencies and permanent purchases.

"Well, I've sat on my laurels long enough. If I don't reappear soon Josephine will send Cullen after me with a leash." She laughed.

* * *

As the Inquisitor made her way among the crowds back to the great hall she caught a snatch of gossip.

"...thinks she's an elf…" she stiffened and turned to find the offender but whoever had spoken melted back into the crowd.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen called from the bottom of the steps leading into the hall. He looked troubled. She moved to join him but made a mental note to speak to Josephine and Leliana about Revas and offensive rumors.


	3. Wake Up

**The Fade**

Assan opened his eyes.

The sky was full of gray-green clouds and he couldn't tell where the sun was. Light seemed to emanate from the sky as a whole, a sheet of hammered steel arcing over him.

His back ached, as though he'd worn a pack all day or been struck by a staff. He sat up and looked around. He was lying on perfectly flat dirt, unnaturally flat. As he began to get his bearings he grew suspicious of his circumstances.

"Hello?" He called.

There was nothing for a very long time, no echo, no movement, simply the flat earth and the steel sky. Eventually he realized that he was surrounded by thin gray mist. It was slowly thickening. As he waited, impassive and calm, it became a true fog.

He saw something moving in the fog. As he waited he didn't feel tired, or hungry, he wasn't thirsty and his arms had no trouble holding his weight up without trembling or aching at the timeless exertion.

Finally the figure emerged from the fog. A male elf, bald headed, wearing a mage's clothing and bearing a staff. His features were angular, a narrow cleft chin accented by his ears, lean clean limbs, he moved with strength and grace. As he drew nearer Assan noted a tiny scar on the man's forehead.

"Hello?" Assan said as though uncertain of the word.

The man replied but in beautiful fluid Elvehn not the broken surviving remnants hoarded by the Dalish. Assan was surprised to find he understood it perfectly. True Elvhen had been lost when the Imperium overthrew the elves and shackled his ancestors.

"Welcome little fighter." The man said and sat cross legged across from Assan. He balanced his staff on his knees and regarded Assan calmly.

Assan shifted until he too sat cross legged facing the man.

"Who are you?" He asked his visitor.

"A friend, for now." The man's eyes shifted from gray to blue to lavender and back. Flickering and shifting as though obeying an unknown current flowing through this world.

"What is this place?" Assan demanded.

"The Fade." The man said calmly.

"I am dead then."

"Yes."

"Why am I here?"

"This is where you come after death." His tone was amused, matter of fact.

He regarded the stranger for a few seconds. Assan was not frightened or upset at his death, all things died after all and what was done was done.

"You're my friend?"

"For the moment."

He thought of what he should say, he sensed the stranger was waiting for him to say or do the _right_ thing before...what?

"What is your name?" He asked.

The stranger smiled and Assan understood that death did not mean the end of fear.


	4. Ben-Hassrath in the Wilds

Revas shifted her weight ever so slightly and adjusted the quiver on her back. She was following a Ben-Hassrath agent. The operative had been identified by an Inquisition asset in Denerim. Now the human was trying to reach Orlais.

The agent was exhausted, she had been running for days. The agent had been exposed by King Alistair's spymaster. A bold move intended to stir action from the Fereldan court against perceived Qunari aggression in the Free Marches.

It had backfired and cost the spymaster his position.

Revas crept forward carefully. The operative had veered south toward the Korcari Wilds but stopped short of the shell of what had been Lothering before the fifth blight. The land was still scarred by the blight, peopled by wild Chasind clans and stray darkspawn.

Revas had started her pursuit with a five person team. During the chase three had fallen back due to injuries or simply being outmaneuvered by their prey. They would regroup and return to Skyhold or an Inquisition camp for orders. For now it was down to Revas and the last of her team to run their quarry to ground. She was looking forward to the conclusion of the chase.

The woman was dark of eye and skin, she wore mottled armor that did an excellent job of helping her blend in with the scant greenery. She made no fires and moved with the easy lope of someone conditioned to long journeys on foot. To make the chase harder the woman was smart, very smart. She used the terrain against them and wasn't afraid of pain or discomfort.

The woman appeared to be asleep though Revas fully expected she had surrounded herself with traps or at least noisy warnings. She crept forward carefully looking and feeling for any triggers. As she drew near her prey she saw that the woman's breathing was irregular. Cursing Revas got to her feet and rushed forward. There were no traps.

She knelt, ready to jump out of range should the Qunari spy react, and checked the woman. She was unconscious. Revas swore out loud and rolled the woman onto her back. She had broad features and a scar running from her right temple to the right corner of her mouth.

"Mistress?" Her lone companion, a male dwarf, asked as he arrived. He had been shadowing Revas prepared to back her up or pursue their quarry solo as needed.

"Kaler, she's ill, some kind of fever. We need mounts and a healer. We cannot let her die."

He nodded thought for a moment, seemed to have an idea, nodded again and set off at a jog. Revas started a fire and pulled the woman close to it. She searched her opponent and found four throwing knives, a short sword, a handful of rusty caltrops, several flasks of what had to be poison, and a pouch of gold. No food, no medicine, no clean water.

Revas sighed and reached for her own pack. She carried essential items and tools only. She pulled out a paper wrapped parcel and carefully opened it. Inside was a concentrated paste of elfroot and other powerful healing herbs. It was potent enough that in high enough doses it could kill.

She set it aside and removed a flask of water then she separated a quarter of the healing paste, looked over at the woman, increased the amount of paste and added it to the water. She held the woman in her lap and gently fed her the healing mixture. Once the flask was empty she put it away with the paste and checked her charge for any injuries or additional symptoms.

Night fell and the moon rose. She kept a careful watch on the camp and her charge. Hours later she heard the steady rumble of shod hooves in the distance. She drew her bow and slipped into the shadows ready to take down the lead rider.

This spy could have information critical to the Inquisition and the safety of Thedas. She knew Iron Bull, she knew what lengths the Qunari would go to if they felt it necessary. She would not let the spy escape.

She waited patiently, breathing in a calm slow rhythm that would ensure steady hands and a clear head when the time to act arrived.

Instead of armored soldiers or Ben-Hassrath reinforcements Kaler appeared with a male human and two spare horses.

"There's your patient." Kaler said to the human as he slid off his horse's back and drew his own sword.

Revas sighed and stepped from the shadows. Kaler saw her and sheathed his blade.

"Healer from the merchant caravan we passed this morning. Cost a bag of gold."

"I'm worth it. What have you given her?" The human asked. Revas told her and showed the flask and the paste so the healer could gauge the amounts.

"You did well. It is swamp fever, common here. She should recover in three days but should be watched."

"All that gold and that's the best you can do?" Kaler growled.

"The gold will also buy your silence healer." Revas said. The human nodded.

"Kaler, in the morning escort the healer back to her people." Revas said wearily. They shared their rations and Kaler stood watch.

"I could ask why a pair of Inquisition rogues are deep in Chasind lands pursuing a sickly human, why none have mounts, or supplies, why they are very well armed, very well disciplined …. I could ask but I know spies when I see them." The healer said as she and Revas huddled around the fire.

"You are free to make up your own mind. So long as you tell no tales of our presence beyond those no doubt already stirring I do not care."

"What is her name?"

"I don't know. Hopefully I will have a chance to find out."

Revas allowed herself to sleep once the healer gave up on conversation and settled next to her patient. Kaler stood watch the full night. As dawn broke he roused her, the healer was ready to leave and their charge was awake. She glared at Revas and Kaler as they spoke with the healer. Kaler's gold had purchased three horses in addition to the healer's skills and silence. As Kaler and the healer set out Revas tried to speak with her prize.

"You are Ben-Hasrath, you were exposed in Denerim and fled." The woman glared at Revas but remained silent.

"You do not need to speak with me, I am taking you to Skyhold." She said. The woman reacted at the mention of the Inquisition fortress.

"You are not Fereldan?"

"Do I sound Fereldan?"

"Somewhat but..no."

"We will leave when Kaler returns. You are ill, the healer called it a swamp fever. You will be weak for several days. I will bind your hands, if you try to flee I will put an arrow between your shoulders."

"Why tell me?"

"I have no need to lie to you. You're a professional, possibly a zealot, but a well trained one at least. We only caught you because you were ill."

"I am called Sara."

"In Fereldan." Revas said with a smile and held up a hand as the agent started to protest.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk to me but you don't need to lie either. I know someone who was Ben-Hassrath."

Sara looked unsettled by Revas' matter of fact attitude but didn't object or speak further. She was silent until well after Kaler's return. Only after she had been bound and settled on the calmest of the mounts did she speak.

"You know the Tal-Vashoth called The Iron Bull?"

"Yes, he's a good man, a good friend."

She didn't speak again.

They made good time and used their skills and forgotten pathways to make better time. The weather held and Sara's illness passed. By the time they reached the foothills of the frostbite mountains nearly a week had passed. They changed mounts and started for Skyhold.

Revas was nervous about Sara, she had not attempted to flee even once. She suspected the Viddathari was plotting to learn about the Inquisition and Bull then escape and inform on them to the Qunari.

By midmorning of the sixth day they reached the first of Skyhold's twin gates. They handed their mounts over to be groomed and included with the Inquisition's other mounts.

"Soldier, this is Sara, she is a Viddathari and Ben-Hassrath, inform Bull of her arrival. She is to be treated with respect and utmost caution. Signal Lady Nightingale of our return." She said. She was so weary her voice was little more than a croak, her bones hurt from the long days of riding and running. Kaler at her side was silent with exhaustion. The soldier saluted and raced off to complete her requests. Two others stepped forward with manacles for Sara.

"See she is provided food, clean water, and clothing. We've had a long journey." Revas said. They nodded and Sara allowed them to replace her rope bindings with the iron manacles. She looked down at Revas, like most humans she was slightly taller than Revas, then nodded respectfully and followed the soldiers ahead of Revas and Kaler and across the long windy bridge to the second gate.

"Kaler, I want you to take personal responsibility for Sara, she could be an invaluable asset. I don't expect any of our people will hurt her or try anything but there are zealots that would easily see a Ben-Hassrath as a traitor to the Inquisition."

"No worries Revas, I got her in hand." He rumbled tiredly. Together they walked toward Skyhold and warm beds. As they walked one of the Inquisition's red crested black birds arced overhead, spreading their news among the Inquisition.


	5. Future Tidings

"Dorian, this is unwise."

"Commander, I would never steer you wrong -"

"I would though, too right Curly." Sera said around a yawn.

The voices echoed from the rotunda where Solas had lived and worked. Revas grinned to herself as she listened in.

"I fail to see how this will help anything." Cullen growled.

"Ah and that, dear Commander, is why I am here." She could feel Dorian's smirk from her hiding spot.

"I like a bit of fun, me, but Curly has a point. You're all flash and dance no meat."

"The meat, my dear is incoming." Revas could almost see Dorian's leer.

Revas moved closer to the railing and peered down. She could just make out the back of Cullen's head. Sera and Dorian were out of sight.

"Now, Sera, do not bite, hit or otherwise maul our loyal Commander. Commander, please take her hands, excellent, now, you can both march I've seen it, dancing, believe it or not, is quite similar."

Revas grinned madly, dancing? What was Dorian plotting?

"Oy!" Sera shouted and Revas froze, had she been seen?

"He is _supposed_ to hold your waist Sera, which you must realize."

"Ow! Dorian this is ridiculous -" Cullen snapped.

"Move your hand south -" Sera threatened.

"Really you two this needn't be so -" Dorian snapped in exasperation.

Revas was laughing so hard she couldn't hear the rest of the exchange over her muffled giggles.

Then something exploded.

Revas felt pain ripping through her body. She opened her eyes to see dust and rubble everywhere and...sky. She coughed and sat up she had fallen to the ground floor. Her left arm wouldn't work. Still coughing she got to her feet and looked around for attackers or survivors. Then there was another explosion and everything went black.

* * *

"Get a healer!"

"She's coming to."

Revas opened her eyes and looked into Cullen's worried face. She coughed and tried to sit up.

"Easy, you've had a fit of some kind." He cautioned. She was half lying in his lap. Her whole body hurt like a cramped muscle that's been loosened.

"I...there was an explosion…" She muttered. Cullen helped her sit up.

Revas looked around and saw Leliana and Cassandra watching her.

"You went white and fell down." Cassandra said.

"Have you ever had a fit like this before?" Leliana asked.

"No...never." She said shakily and got to her feet. Cullen steadied her.

"You need to see a healer." He said.

"Where is the Inquisitor? Is she okay?" She asked pushing Cullen aside. Revas registered their expressions and was off like a shot. Ignoring the pain wracking her body she raced down to the second floor then jumped the rail, hit the floor and rolled onto her feet then raced toward her cousin's quarters. As she ran she dimly realized that there had been no explosion after all.

She danced past a group of Orlesian nobles huddled around the Inquisition throne and slammed open the door leading to her cousin's quarters. Air tore at her lungs as she ran, her body throbbing with each heartbeat. She threw the door open on an empty room. Frantic she checked the storage areas, the balconies and behind the desk, not seeing Lavellan laid out she began to calm down then thought of the ladder to the upper section of the room. Freshly panicked she swam up the ladder ignoring splinters.

Lavellan was there, stretched out on her back, left hand flung over her head and pulsing with the sick green light of the Fade rifts she had spent months closing.

Revas knelt and checked for life, she was breathing and her heart was strong. As she finished checking she heard others arrive.

"Up here!" She shouted.

"I'm okay." Lavellan slurred and sat up.

"What happened?" Revas asked.

"There's going to be an attack, we have to warn them." She said in a tight pained voice.

"Take it easy, I saw some of it, an explosion, that brings down Solas' rotunda?" Revas asked.

Lavellan nodded.

"She's alive and she saw it too!" Revas called as Leliana arrived at her side.

"Inquisitor, what happened?"

"Thank the Maker." Cullen said as he finished climbing the ladder.

"I'm okay, really." Lavellan said gently.

"Bullshit." Revas snarled and glared at Leliana.

"She needs space go get a healer." Leliana's fine features narrowed in anger but she easily leapt down to the main floor and set off at a fast jog for help. Cullen remained and helped Revas get Lavellan to her feet. She was pale and clung to her friends as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Was it real?" Revas asked quietly.

"I don't know." Lavellan replied.

Cullen looked confused but didn't ask for clarification. "Can you manage the ladder?" As he finished speaking the Inquisitor's fire-colored eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp. They caught her between them and Cullen held her. Revas shimmied down the ladder and accepted Lavellan's weight as Cullen maneuvered into the tight space.

Revas was stronger than her lean frame might indicate, she easily and safely cradled her cousin and carried her to her simple bed. She gently laid her down and felt for signs of life.

"She lives!" She called. Cullen joined her and moments later Leliana returned with a healer and Lavellan's companions.

Revas turned to them, rage in her eyes, and stood in front of her cousin.

"She did what you needed, she saved the whole bloody world, now she's dying because of that thing on her hand. Save her if you bear her _any_ love at all." She ordered.

The healer bent to his task, Dorian knelt next to him and examined the mark, he frowned and closed his eyes then held her hand.

"You owe her _everything_. Save her then let her go. Let her come back to the People and be at peace." She begged them, her tone was less angry but her stance and expression just as fierce.

* * *

More than a day later Lavellan woke and called for Revas.

"Lethalin." Revas said as she knelt.

"I am dying." Lavellan said softly. She was pale and he hand trembled as she raised it to touch Revas' face.

"You're strong -"

"The anchor is failing, fading...leaving me. My life is going with it."

"No, I will -"

"Shhh. Be at peace. I should have died at the Conclave Lethalin. Instead I was able to help save _all_ of Thedas. I did good and the People have not had such opportunities for safety and security since the fall of the Dales." She paused to catch her breath and smiled tiredly.

"You should rest -"

"I worry for your Lethallin, what will you do when I am gone?"

"Should that dark day come I will return to the People and serve them."

"Us, serve _us_ Lethallin. You are Lavellan as I am Lavellan."

"Your father was from a different clan, mine was a human." She said softly though the old pain, the old bitterness edged her words.

"You are Lavellan." The dying Inquisitor said again.

"What about the vision?"

"I have warned my advisors. They will do what is necessary to prevent it, if it _can_ be prevented. If you have the strength Revas, I would ask that you stay here, in Skyhold. There must be someone to speak for the People, see for the People. My time is ending but the People can ascend, they can be a new Elvhen nation. We have the Dalish Boon from King Alistair, we have the goodwill and political power of the Inquisition, Briala holds the Orlesian leash... But it will not last. Once I am gone there will be none here to see to them."

"Lethallin you cannot leave me here, my heart is breaking without you."

"All our lives we have been two halves of one whole Revas. You suffer with a divided heart. Stay here in Skyhold, take up my work, the Elvhen will learn to cherish you as I do. Your life will be very hard Lethallin, you may not ever know the happiness I wished for you. I would not ask you but there is no other. Loranil is still just a boy and does not have the strength you do."

"I will do it Eilana, for you, for the People, I will take it up."

"They will never know what you sacrifice for them. I am sorry." Lavellan whispered. Revas held her unmarked hand until she slipped into a fevered sleep.

Cullen was at her side, had been for the full conversation, Revas realized.

"You love her." Revas said as she gently rested her cousin's hand on the bed.

"Yes." Cullen agreed with resignation and sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She said stiffly and rose. He caught her by the shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. She held him back and after a few seconds allowed herself to cry. She would not be able to weep for her cousin so openly again.

Cullen held her tightly as she buried her face in his chest. He was dressed in a simple tunic and leggings, out of armor for the first time Revas could easily recall. As she wept he closed his eyes, a few spare tears escaped his stoicism and crawled down his cheeks mingling with Revas' dirty golden hair.

* * *

Lavellan dreamed in the half-life of near death. She wandered the Fade visiting moments of her life that had brought her joy. She was walking through what would one day be the Inquisition's great hall after accepting the title of Inquisitor. She realized that her advisors were not on hand but she was not alone.

"Hello?"

"I had hoped we would not meet again so soon ma vhenan." She turned on her heel and saw Solas. He was just as he had been when they met outside Haven. The same general issue green armor, the same staff, the same expression of gentle amusement. His fine features, cleft chin, pale skin and scarred forehead, the same gently amused changeling eyes.

She ran to him and he caught her and held her and all her anger and bewilderment were gone.

"You left me." She whispered as she breathed in his scent. How could he be so real, so solid here?

"I wished to protect you...I failed."

"I'm dying Solas."

"Yes." He said and his voice was low and rough with grief.

"I can't stay here with you when I die can I?"

"No. I am so sorry."

"I don't regret anything Solas, loving you saved me. I should have died at the Conclave, I should have died a thousand times after. I didn't, I stayed wary, stayed alive, kept fighting because _you_ were there. When I die, know that I love you still and I do not regret a moment of it."

"Ir abelas…" He started to speak and stopped as his voice failed him. Tears streaked his cheeks. She raised a hand to touch the tears, to meet his ancient eyes. She kissed him, a hungry passionate kiss, then she pulled away.

"Ma ghilana mir din'an" She whispered.

"Halam'shivanas". He said tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Elven translations**:

(based on Dragon Age Wiki)

Ir abelas: I am filled with sorrow / I am sorrow

Halam'shivanas: The sweet sacrifice of duty.

Ma ghilana mir din'an: Guide me into death.


	6. Orlesian Upstart

**_In ancient times, only Fen'Harel could walk without fear among both our gods and the Forgotten Ones, for although he is kin to the gods of the People, the Forgotten Ones knew of his cunning ways and saw him as one of their own._** **—From Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf**

Revas looked up from the book she was reading and shielded her eyes against the sunset spilling orange light into the herb garden.

Leliana had conceded to the popular vote and become Inquisitor three weeks before. She had approached Revas and asked her to stay on, to take over some duties as spymaster. Revas had declined. In six weeks it would be a year since her cousin's death. She was planning to leave.

Leliana, disappointed but sympathetic, had not asked again. Revas was going to travel back to Clan Lavellan, now safely ensconced in Wycome and it's wilder surroundings. Accompanying her would be Cullen, they would set out in three days with The Iron Bull himself and Dorian. The four would travel together to Wycome then Dorian would head for Tevinter.

Bull had not decided where he would go. He still had his Chargers, he could set up anywhere in Thedas. His first loyalty was to the Inquisition, "As long as they keep their shit together." His second to Dorian, but, it didn't take a political savant to understand that the last thing Dorian could be seen doing if he ever hoped to win political allies was to be in love with a male Qunari. Tal-vashoth or not Bull had horns and gray skin, worse he had spent decades battling Tevinters on Seheron. Bull was more than a political liability, he was a political disaster.

She studied the group that had entered the herb garden, the rattle and hiss of their armor and mail had drawn her attention. Four people dressed for battle in heavy armor and thick uncomfortable leather. Their heraldry was unfamiliar, they were all human and well armed.

Revas rose and tucked the book into her bag. The archivist had given it to her after she had spent several hours relaying Clan Lavellan's various myths to him. He was very interested in Dalish myths and the versions that thrived among the various clans.

She approached the four with the bag over her shoulder and her hand casually resting on the long dagger sheathed at her hip. She didn't like the belligerent way they had disturbed the garden. As she drew closer she heard an Orlesian accent. The discomfort of the soldiers made more sense as she realized they were all likely high born Orlesians that had never been without a mask in public. Why the attempt at subterfuge?

She greeted them in their parent tongue then introduced herself.

"Greetings servants of the empire. I am Revas Lavellan soldier of the Inquisition and Advisor to the Inquisitor, how may I assist?"

"Lavellan?"

"The herald was my cousin, ser?"

"Ser none of your damn business you bloody rabbit sympathizer!" He roared.

Quick as a flash Revas drew her blade, knocked the blowhard to his knees place one hand under his chin and lifted it at a painful angle to expose his throat then rested her blade against the taut flesh. His three companions were frozen in awe.

"Orlesian fool, you dare to disparage the Herald? My kin? The savior of Thedas? I am within my rights to end your life. Skyhold is sovereign land owing fealty to none." She asked. She had learned Orlesian from Leliana, well, not learned it so much as been drilled in it until she dreamed in Orlesian and possessed a poised and nuanced understanding and equally impressive accent and pronunciation.

"Please! Lady Revas he is an ignorant bastard but not worth blooding your blade over. We apologize and beg forgiveness." One of the four, by the looks the youngest, pleaded. As Revas hesitated to free her captive the youth knelt and lowered his head, abject surrender. Revas recoiled and placed her blade in its sheath.

The man she had held in check fell forward gasping for breath.

"Gerard, get your useless ass out of the Keep. Wait for us in the camp below and thank the Maker you still draw breath. You are lucky I do not send you back to Orlais for Gaspard to deal with. Miserable cur!" The next youngest snarled with an authority and confidence that didn't seem possible given his age.

The man got to his feet and all but sprinted out of Skyhold.

Revas nodded to the youth.

"I am Duke Luc Arteque, I am here to speak with the Inquisitor, I apologize again Advisor Revas." He said and pulled his kneeling retainer to his feet.

Revas was impressed. While not a Grand Duke he was high enough in the court to warrant more than a token honor guard.

"No harm done Duke Arteque. You seem a little..understaffed for such a journey."

"Ah well, exiled nobility usually has a difficult time recruiting followers."

"Exiled?"

"A long and tedious story." He said and smiled. He was a handsome enough boy, possibly as old as twenty. He had dark curly hair that reminded her of Cullen, though his eyes were green not the warm brown of the Commander's. He seemed strong and very fit though he had an average build. His gear and clothing seemed suspiciously new.

"We have a tavern M'lord, if you've time to kill the ale is passable."

"That would be pleasant." He said then switched to Fereldan.

"You three are excused for the afternoon, you may return to camp or find entertainment here. Do not think to follow in your comrade's ignorant steps or you will face worse, understood?"

"Yes my lord Duke." The three said in unison.

Revas watched them go, they moved well enough and seemed competent.

"The fourth man was new?"

"Yes an unfortunate last minute replacement. His family does not appreciate the new political situation at court."

"You speak Fereldan very well."

"Ah yes and your Orlesian is impeccable, where did you learn it?"

"Here, top floor of the rotunda. The Inquisitor taught me before she accepted the throne."

"Throne?" He asked thoughtfully.

Revas smiled to herself. After more than a year in existence and a full year at the apex of Thedosian political power the Inquisition was now gaining the authority and trust of more people simply by lasting as long as it had.


	7. Leaving

"Demons and Orlesian nobles, always shitting things up." Bull growled. He was standing in the practice yard with Krem. They were kitted up and practicing sweeps, a difficult maneuver when wearing full armor and balancing blade and shield or a two handed weapon.

"Relax Boss, Revas will chew them up and Leliana will spit them out." Krem growled and moved on Bull, he tripped and Bull knocked him on his ass.

"Ouch."

"Stop telegraphing, anyone could see what you were thinking." Bull growled and helped his second in command to his feet.

Krem grunted and stretched, shaking off even Bull's controlled blows could take a few seconds. The Tal-Vashoth was enormous, even for one of his kind.

"Right boss." Krem agreed and settled in to try again.

"We should be on the road." Bull sighed.

Dorian watched the colorful movements in the heart of Skyhold from the ramparts. Squads of fresh troops being run through their paces, illustrious guests receiving tours and escorts, Dennet running his soon-to-be-replacement through her paces with the latest shipment of mounts, Belle maneuvering an overloaded wagon through the hubbub with broad gestures and colorful Orlesian curses…it was an entertaining but exhausting display.

"Enjoying the view?" Revas asked and nodded toward the practice yard where Krem was once again knocked flat by his commander.

"Bull is going to break Cremisius one of these days."

"We leave in the morning, have you packed everything?"

Dorian looked at her. She frowned slightly at the obvious worry and sleeplessness in his face.

"I don't like leaving things unfinished."

"What-"

He held up a hand, "That vision that you…shared, with –"

"We warned everyone –"

"Yes, but nothing ever came of the warning except for increased vigilance."

"Right."

He looked impatient. "No evidence of the plan was ever discovered. No lyrium, no Gaatlok, no –"

"Shit."

"Yes, precisely. If the vision was true then either something has prevented it, possibly due to the warning, or it simply hasn't happened…_yet._"

"Time travel?" She asked with a groan. Redcliffe and Alexius's crimes were far from forgotten.

"Maybe. I believe that anyone able to repeat Alexius' achievements would be known and certainly the impact of using magic to warp reality on that level is known. There have been no symptoms."

"So, what you're saying is its weird and suspicious as hell but you don't have any real conclusions?"

Dorian, for once, looked nonplussed.

"Look, Dorian, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. It's past time. If you feel you need to stay here, alone or with Bull, that's fine. Really it is. But…we have to live our own lives now."

"He let the spy go." Dorian said finally. Confused by the topic change Revas cocked her head.

"Sara the Ben-Hassrath?"

Dorian nodded.

"Leliana insisted."

"We don't need to further antagonize the Qunari." Revas said and shrugged one shoulder.

"He didn't take it well. Which is odd, as he initially argued that taking her into custody was useless in the first place. "

"He was right." Sara had not shared a single secrete or revealed a single contact in the months since arriving at Skyhold.

"There was something about the way he did it…She said something to him and it made him…blush."

"Wait, The Iron Bull…blushed?"

Dorian nodded glumly. Revas thought about it for a few minutes as they both watched the ballet of chaos below. Belle finally managed to settle the wagon and began to direct its unloading.

"You're worried he wants to go back?"

"No. He can't go back."

"But you're worried that he _wants_ to go back."

"If I return to Minrathous with him –"

"Dorian I am the worst person to discuss this with." Revas said sharply. Dorian looked stricken. She closed her eyes in frustration then sighed, opened them and smiled. "I'm sorry, go on."

He was quiet.

"Look, Dorian, you're already a political disaster right? You're a gay, politically questionable, Altus who betrayed his former master to the Evil Inquisition. Would revealing that you and Bull are a couple really be that bad? Hell at least you'll have the Chargers as back up."

"Right, because showing up with a small army of mercenaries and infamous Qunari battlemaster won't raise any eyebrows."

"Dorian, they're going to have to listen to you one way or another, especially if Bull and the Chargers come with you. You're too politically prominent and potentially powerful not to."

"Nice alliteration." Dorian mused. Revas blinked then sighed. "Well, there it is then. Tomorrow we ride." Dorian said with some of his characteristic cheer restored.

Revas watched him head down to Bull with an expression of dull puzzlement. She would never, as long as she lived, really understand Dorian Pavus.

The next morning they set out. Cullen, no longer a commander of anything but hopefully his own future, Dorian Pavus Altus of the Magisterium, The Iron Bull and his Chargers, and the cheers of the new and old residents of Skyhold.

As they rode along the mighty bridge leading out of Skyhold Revas wondered how many cheerful voices were raised in relief or triumph. In one fell stroke three of the Inquisition's most politically questionable members were leaving Skyhold and effectively retiring from service in the Inquistion. The Qunari spy, the Imperium Magister, the Templar Knight-Commander, and the elf-blooded rogue advisor to two inquisitors.

She shook the thought away as Cullen urged his horse to match her hart's pace so they rode side by side. Ahead Bull straddled one of the grotesque mutant nugs located via Orlesian contacts, the mount suited him immensely. At Bull's side rode Dorian, resplendent on a beautiful horse with a rich roan coat that shimmered with good health. Cullen's more mundane beast was familiar to the former Templar and tested in battle and rough terrain both. Behind the quartet rode and walked the Chargers and a small wagon of supplies.

"We won't make much distance today." Cullen said and glanced at the sky. It was late spring, late enough that the weather should be stable and mot paths no longer waterlogged or icy. Still the path from Skyhold through the frostbacks to the heart of Ferelden or west to Orlais was not easy. As the influx had increased the paths had been beaten smooth and somewhat wider but the terrain was rough at best and brutal in places. The supply wagon bore two spare wheels and an axle.

"We're in friendly lands Cullen and will be for weeks."

"That doesn't rule out political scheming, weather or –" She playfully shoved him, nearly unseating him.

"Relax, for one afternoon, in sight of Skyhold, on one of Dennet's best mounts…relax." She chided.

He flushed slightly and grinned at her then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I apologize –"

She laughed and urged her hart, a big red beast, forward at a brisker pace. Cullen grinned and caught up then settled into the new pace.

"So, Wycome." He said and seemed to run out of conversation.

"Why did you decide to go with me?" She asked.

"My work here is done, the Inquisition doesn't need me anymore."

"Not an answer."

"I'm no longer a Templar or a commander, I'm just a man with some skills. I still feel I owe some kind of amends for Kirkwall, how better to amend than serve Clan Lavellan and raise the status of elves in all of Thedas?"


End file.
